


Scheming Even in Death

by nightstrike



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Possession, it might just stay a one shot, piglin hybrid techno, quackity has wings, this also my first time writing for this fandom so sorry in advance if any one is out of character, this just popped in my head after watching quackity straight up get possessed, will add more tags if I deiced to continue it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: Techno learns that not all ghosts in this world are as kind and helpful as wilbur
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Scheming Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! look at me finally posting after what? 3 years? well, anyway Dream Smp has been my new hyper fixation since my girlfriend showed it to me, so I hope you all enjoy this fic!

It was another uneventful day in the snowy village Techno decided to retire to. He was moving around his newly built cabin organizing his plethora of chests. He had no reason to stock on battle supplies since he was retired but old habits die hard. The only sounds to be heard were his own hooves soft tapping on the wooden floor, the moans from Herbert below the house, and… wings? At first, he thought it was Philza visiting him, but Phil was just here yesterday, and he was a busy guy, building new La’Manbeurg and watching out for Fundy. But who else could it be… there was only one other person in this land that techno knew who had wings. He let out a snort and turned around unsheathing the orphan obliterator in one smooth motion. Quackity stood in the doorway of his hands raised up, showing he was unarmed. He had a nervous smile on his face, and his wings were fluffed up due to the cold.

“Hey hey,! Watch where your pointing that thing, I am not an orphan” spoke his voice seemed oddly calm to techno. He was never the best at reading people but something was clearly wrong with Quackity. First of all the man was terrified of him normally and would never seek him out of his volition. Even if for some reason Quackity was sent out to find him, he would not be this calm nor would he come unharmed. Techno snorted he lowered the sword but kept it drawn, for the time being, holding it relaxed at his side.

“What do you want Quackity? It’s not like you to seek me out” drawled techno in his normal monotone voice. He will play long now, but he has a gut feeling he knows the answer to Quackitys behavior. Quackity for his part moved his hands down and put them in his pockets the nervous smile morphing into something more confident and relaxed

“I heard from Phil that your retired and I wanted to see for myself, and well look at you, you got a cozy little cabin and everything.” Techno look him through lidded eyes and moved his sword back up pointing it directly at Quackitys throat.” whoa whoa, I thought we were past the weapon pointing techno”

“ let me ask again” spoke techno again, his voice just as monotonous as before but it had a deadly wilt to it. ” what are you doing here?… Schlatt” Quackitys expression shifted from surprise to a sly malicious smile, that didn’t belong on Quackitys face at all.

“ what gave it away”

“Quackity would never seek me out intentionally, and even if he did he would not be so calm, and also unarmed, he’s too scared of me for that” Techno kept his voice even and empty of emotion “So what do you want from me Schlatt? If you came all this way possessed Quackity just to see if I was really retired then you wasted your time because it’s true, I am retired.” techno lowered his blade again, he knew Schlatt couldn’t hurt him even if he wanted too. But he keeps his eyes on Schaltt, he knows how sneaky he could be. The smile on Quackity’s face grows even more before a voice that was undoubtedly Schlatts

“Well Mr. Blade, I have a proposition for you”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still deciding if should continue this or leave it as is. leave a comment on what y'all think I should do! thank you for reading


End file.
